


坠落于阿特拉斯山顶

by linqiyi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linqiyi/pseuds/linqiyi
Summary: 眼见黑魔以比向她冲来更快的速度朝山体外飞去，诗人灵敏地抓住了她的帽子尖。诗人x黑魔 ，猫娘x人女慢热（？）
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/Bard | BRD Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Hyur Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 2





	坠落于阿特拉斯山顶

从第一世界归来的光之战士与加隆德工厂联手，开发了一款战斗模拟装置，里面保存着光之战士有史以来的战斗记录与回忆，在冒险者之间大受欢迎。  
由于装置的昂贵价格，冒险者们大多选择以部队为单位众筹一起购买使用，或是从加隆德工厂租借。除此之外，进入装置的唯一要求就是需要八个人一同挑战。  
诗人对此却兴趣缺缺。她居无定所，云游四方，主打卖艺，虽然交了不少朋友，但能长久与她保持联系的也不超过一只手，更不要提固定的冒险者小队了。  
她太像浮云，跑远就抓不住了。

猫魅踮着脚踩进菜园，紧贴到草人边上，缩着身子躲在阴影里。她眯着眼望别墅大门，又低下头去拔脚边的杂草。  
她在等人，等这屋子的主人……们。  
“喂！你在对我的黄麻做什么——！！！”  
咋咋呼呼的声音吓得猫魅耳朵往后脑伏下，她被捏住了后领子提起来，隔着木质围栏塞进一个宽厚的怀抱。  
沉稳的声音从院子门口的方向传来：“战士别闹了。好久不见，诗人。”面色苍白的男性精灵朝她欠身，坐在他肩头发着光亮的朝日小仙女也送来飞吻。  
诗人面目狰狞地回礼。她也没办法，她还被抱在半空中，险些被勒死。她招完手便继续向上掠去，实实打在北洋之民的下巴上。  
鲁加女性不痛不痒，把诗人放回地上。她把背在身后的大斧扔进院子，接着双手一撑翻过了围栏。  
诗人打了个响指，指向鲁加脚下，随即捂住自己的耳朵。  
“我的黄麻——！！！”战士哽咽了。

学者把诗人领进屋，他已经把其他人都召集起来了。  
“人齐了。”精灵宣布。  
猫魅隔着长桌环视一周，轻易从他们的装备上掌握了未来队友们的职业。背着剑盾的重装骑士、数着卡牌的占星术士、抱着长枪靠在墙边的龙骑士、用短刀雕刻木头的忍者，以及……  
猫魅不由得多看了几眼，才确定下来。  
以及一位把自己裹得严严实实，只露出左眼的黑魔法师小姐。  
诗人顿时觉出不对来。除了她自己、黑魔和未到场的战士，在座的各位可都是男性！  
这问题大发了。  
我们都知道，诗人独来独往，对冒险也提不起兴趣——这主要归功于她稀烂的箭术，没办法独自面对强大的敌人，也没办法长久地与人合作。她最喜欢的三件事，就是唱歌、作曲、美少女。  
而战士把她骗回利姆萨·罗敏萨的时候，可是告诉她队伍里有漂亮妹妹的啊！就这？就这？她在心中咆哮，偏偏面上还得挤出甜甜的笑容，向诸位自我介绍。  
猫魅的嗓音清脆空灵，让人联想到山林里的鸟雀。  
她是天生的歌者。众人心中都浮现出这样的想法。  
她不好在初次见面的队友前发作，只能认完脸后去找战士算账。鲁加笑眯眯地一指自己：“我啊！惊天大美女。”  
她见诗人面无表情，耸耸肩，指向一转冲着诗人，又道：“你加入了，我们队不就有漂亮姑娘了？”  
猫魅已经完全明白，自己上当了。  
“就我那射箭的臭水平，你也敢把我叫来。”诗人撇嘴，看到战士利索地系上围裙，在砧板边上咔擦咔擦。  
“他们也没几个水平不臭的，”鲁加手下不留情，嘴上也不留情，“大家都是一个部队里的人，难得有这种不会受伤又能提高的好机会，你就来凑个人数，帮帮忙嘛。”  
于是诗人入队这回事就定下来了，当晚吃了战士准备的接风宴。

诗人还顺便加入了他们的部队。  
学者拿出一套招新陈词：“演员部队，包吃包住，每周组织团建活动，欢迎各位新旧冒险者……哦不，最后一句不用念出来。”  
猫魅挑高眉毛：“什么部队？”  
精灵一板一眼地重复道：“演员部队。”  
她一口抹茶不知道该不该喷出来。  
“我算是明白为什么你们那么大一部队房却只有七个人了，”诗人嘀咕，“这部队牌子戴着出去直接风评被害啊。”  
也不知道什么时候起，演员一词在冒险者们眼中就成为贬义词了。这点诗人还是有所耳闻的。  
战士已经够有奇思妙想的了，能进这种部队的六个人想必也都是怪人。

演员部队包吃包住确实不假，不仅如此，还包装备爆发药，人人都有一手绝活，个个都是锤子导师。  
诗人傻了，她除了音乐特长就没别的手艺，没法像这些人一样以物易物互相py，好在大家纷纷开出友情价帮诗人鸟枪换炮，才不至于让她的卖艺积蓄全部挖空。  
嗯？进入模拟装置用的到这些吗？  
学者告诉她：模拟装置会把冒险者的身体机能与装备换算成数值，由此来给出适合挑战的难度，尽可能让冒险者们获得与实力匹配的经验。  
加隆德可真了不起。

他们的第一战，是泰坦歼灭战。  
模拟装置的使用体验十分奇妙，就像使用以太之光进行传送一样。  
所有的感官也无比真实，猫魅无法想象眼前的一切都是由极少量以太在脑中构筑的假象。她伸手碰触一束阳光，温暖的感觉自指尖传来。  
也更因此，面前的庞然大物带来了让人喘不过气的压力。  
猫魅捏紧了手中的大弓。

“冲就完事了！”  
龙骑士举起长枪放了一个战斗连祷。他是一位脸上掩不住稚气的精灵青年，此时包裹在十分显身材的深色盔甲内，看上去英武非凡。  
但诗人关注的不是这个。  
战斗什么？什么连祷？  
精灵青年的沉闷声音从头甲下传来：“非常抱歉，请等我三分钟！”  
同样跃跃欲试的忍者先生只好召出几只忍兔给大家玩上三分钟。  
沉默的黑魔法师不像第一次见面那样穿着包裹全身的宽大黑袍，而是换了一身带斗篷的及膝蓬蓬裙，帽子也换成了更加清爽的尖顶帽，从侧边坠下好看的流苏。  
诗人比黑魔高上许多，因此看不见她被帽檐遮蔽的容貌。黑魔小姐似乎将头发盘了起来，只能看到几缕倔强地在阳光下闪耀的金色发丝。  
猫魅轻轻拨动大弓上的琴弦，激昂的曲调令众人精神一振，同时驱散了对那庞大怪物的畏惧，让所有人的心中涌起一股战意。  
战士将拄在地面的大斧扛到肩上，歪着头朝诗人笑道：“把你叫来的决定真是明智。

**Author's Note:**

> 5.1开坑，现在还没写完（咕咕咕）  
> 慢慢填


End file.
